Infants and other incontinent individuals may wear disposable absorbent articles to absorb and contain fluids and exudates discharged from the body. Absorbent articles function to contain the discharged materials in isolation from the body of the wearer on one side, and from the wearers garments and/or bedding on the other. Absorbent articles are typically constructed from a combination of liquid and vapor pervious and impervious materials which respectively allow the passage of liquid into the absorbent article and prevent its exit therefrom.
One type of absorbent article, known as a “training pant,” is permanently or releasably seamed together to provide a pant-like product, which can be useful when “potty training” a child. In the case of releasable seams, the training pant may function so as to be applied either as a diaper or a pant. This is particularly useful for active children who are still in the training stages, since the releasable seams allow the product to be easily checked without having to pull the product downwards.